Chapter 5 (Illegals)
is the fifth chapter of Hideyuki Furuhashi and Betten Court's Vigilante - My Hero Academia: Illegals. Summary Teruo Unagisawa, the over-enthusiastic fan with a eel-like Quirk who attacked Pop☆Step, is being interrogated by the Police Force. Teruo reveals that someone gave him Trigger and told him to use it when things were not going his way which will make him super strong but in return he must not tell anyone about Trigger. Naomasa Tsukauchi summarizes that Mario Kugutsu, Soga Kugizaki, Moyuru Tochi, Akira Iwako, and now Teruo have been users of the drug which has caused the "Villain Out-Break Incidents" occurring in succession over the past few weeks. Each of them have been confirmed to use the drug moments before their attacks. Naomasa's colleague, Tanuma, believes that since Trigger has been distributed in specific places they could track down the dealers. Tanuma is confused as to why the dealers would hand Trigger out for free. Naomasa ponders about the objective the dealers want to achieve. Tanuma notes that "objective" is the keyword and surmises that the dealers may want to make massive profit or an upheaval of public order, although he may be overthinking this. The Police Force release Teruo without any charges as he only caused minor damage and Trigger is not a controlled substance. Teruo is walking on the streets while Naomasa keeps an eye on him for a short while. Jube Namimaru and Ichimoku Samazu see Teruo and send a message to Pop☆Step, who is at Koichi Haimawari's house. Koichi thinks it is polite that they sent her a message while Pop☆Step tells him not to laugh. She tells him that they ran into the over-enthusiastic fan from the other day and they are now all friends. Jube and Ichimoku might be able to get more information about the person who gave the drug to Teruo. Koichi says that they should not let Knuckleduster know as he might beat the information out of Teruo. They decide to talk it out with Teruo themselves. On their way, they encounter a fan who recognizes Pop☆Step and takes a picture with her. Koichi and Pop☆Step meet up with Ichimoku who tells them that Jube is with Teruo. Unfortunately, Knuckleduster is in the same area and wants to join the conversation. Meanwhile, the fan that took a picture with Pop☆Step is ecstatic over the picture. Unbeknownst to her, a huge bee slips under her eye patch. While her friends point this out to her, she leaves immediately for work. Kuin Hachisuka reveals herself to be a high school junior and a part-time villain. Kuin's Quirk, Queen Bee, allows her to control worker bees to do her bidding. She sends the bees filled to the brim with drugs around town to cause all sorts of trouble. Her army of worker bees start attacking and injecting drugs into innocent civilians, turning dozens of people into Instant Villains. As a result, the civilians' Quirks go out of control and start causing chaos. As civilians run away from the Instant Villains, Naomasa calls for backup. On the other side of town, Koichi and Knuckleduster hear the disturbance. Suddenly, Heroes appear on the scene such as Air Jet and Ingenium, followed by Endeavor, Midnight, Eraser Head, and several others. The Heroes manage to subdue the Instant Villains. All Might himself appears and subdues a large Instant Villain. All the people Instant Villains have been suppressed by the Heroes in a short space of time. Koichi wonders where Knuckleduster went. Knuckleduster manages to catch one of Kuin's worker bees while Jube tries to find Teruo. Knuckleduster confronts Jube in anger and informs him that someone is out there that caused the chaos earlier on. Knuckleduster crushes the worker bee, causing Kuin's eye to bleed. She is annoyed that one of her worker bees has been hurt. She tells Teruo that she is fine and they should get going, telling him that they are friends and offering to show him a picture of Pop☆Step. Koichi, Pop☆Step, Jube, and Ichimoku sit at a cafe while Knuckleduster mulls over being unable to find the person responsible for the chaos today. Koichi's group continues enjoying the transient peace they are experiencing, blissfully unaware of the quiet malice lurking in the shadows. Characters In Order of Appearance Site Navigation